<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказал Саске by Shrodingers_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285984">Сказал Саске</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrodingers_Cat/pseuds/Shrodingers_Cat'>Shrodingers_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrodingers_Cat/pseuds/Shrodingers_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один раз овладев, не вдвоём улетел, на вопрос отвечает ответом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказал Саске</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название не важно, важно лишь бытие.</p><p> </p><p>Создано с помощью нейросети Порфирьевич, переведено в гугл переводчике на 6 языков, потом обратно на русский. Автор ничего не курил, работа создана ради рофла, не воспринимайте ее всерьёз.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночью Наруто вернулся на ночь. Сегодня его 16-й день рождения, но у него не было Саске на этот день, поэтому он не был счастлив. Желтый человек пытался лечь на кровать и хотел спать, но не мог. Ему была любопытна идея Саске. «Ты сейчас где? Я верну в Коноху Саске!!!» Внезапно в потолке появилась черная дыра. «Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Подари мне жизнь. Ты моя жизнь. Я жив. Я не уверен, значит, я стар». Наруто открыл свои мутные глаза. Саске вспомнил имя и не прочитал его. На стене двери Орочимару: «Подожди, Саске, я верну тебя!!!» «Наруто Дарк», - сказал Саске тихим голосом. Затем вы превращаете свою реальность в зеркало. Наруто был бы счастлив увидеть то же имя в своем зеркале, но ничего не вышло. К 2 часам оба спали. Сначала Наруто проснулся от запаха солнца, вышел из комнаты, поменял тяжелый предмет и открыл его. К моему удивлению, я часто приходил к нему домой. В свой день рождения дельфин получил три купона, поэтому он решил позавтракать в Ичираку. Наруто побежал по улице, ожидая рамен на завтрак. Внезапно в доме он увидел слова «зачем мне возвращаться». Прочитав «Номер 7», девушка сразу же увидела рукопожатие и подняла член. Наруто кричал из машины: «Я знаю, у тебя есть этот пляж, прежде чем ты лжешь!!!» Но есть и черные имена на стенах. Он побежал к Конохамару и указал на стену, где он видел картину раньше. Есть ли книга на стене? Конохамару ответил: «Что, Наруто, я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Скажи мне, как насчет этого курса?» Наруто спросил: «Мне это не нравится. Это вид искусства. Любые другие слова? Кто ты и о чем ты говоришь?» Конохамару снова закричал. Наруто ответил: «Хорошо, не волнуйся. Увидеть больше, и тогда мы начнем конкурс на запугивание идей!!!» Наруто устал от того, чтобы немедленно есть этого человека, и продолжал думать о Саске. Поговорим быстро о странном значении Какаши. «Но что это значит? Ты спрашиваешь, кто пишет?» Когда Наруто сказал своему помощнику, он на мгновение подумал и ответил: «Я не знаю, он есть. Это странно, в зависимости от домена, это от Саске. Может быть, ты видишь, как ты себя чувствуешь, Наруто. Я не знаю, что делать, но я не могу придумать другого пути. Никто не может сказать это. Ты разумный». Все довольны. О, это идея. «Я думал о Саске в течение многих лет». Он делал это каждый день и в течение 7 недель. Наруто и Саске смотрели на вещи вокруг них, в реальном черном и следующем цвете. Он был расстроен. «Возьму на себя немедленно. Я верну это тебе. Это все еще видно в его уме. Я должен уйти, Наруто, ты не вернешься, я остановлюсь, я не нарушу свое соглашение». Наруто появился на полу. Саске крикнул: «Ты тоже, я не могу сделать это один!» За исключением того, что имя Саске было легким. В какой-то момент Саске не мог не смотреть на себя. Они встретились через шесть месяцев. Они все устали и видят записку здесь. Ну, так он подумал про себя, и Наруто тотчас закричал. «Извини, Саске. Мне жаль. Для меня, потому что я люблю тебя и никогда не видел тебя. Наруто, разве ты не знаешь, что он сделал со мной? Когда ты устаешь возвращаться в Саске, Саске и Коноху, ты не можешь этого сделать! И ты помогаешь ему понять, что это настоящий друг. Что это обозначает?» «Я люблю тебя, Саске». Затем две мощные машины и два шиноби упали на землю. Наруто сделал Саске со слезами на лице. Я был удивлен, что он думал о себе, но он не смотрел на название, «сказал Саске». - «Спасибо, Наруто», Коноха, Саске и Наруто.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Оу щит</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>